


Hide in Plain Sight

by squirrelmort



Category: Assassin's Creed, Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M, Reigisa Week, abstergo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is an undercover assassin working as a chemist at Abstergo when he meets Nagisa. Free! characters in the modern-day Assassin's Creed universe (well, 2011).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Reigisa Week--Future Fish

Rei covered his yawn as he passed through the sliding doors into the main lobby of the airport. Abstergo had bought him a nice seat, but he had never been particularly comfortable flying, and had barely slept during the long flight from Tokyo to Rome. And after that and the hour-long line at customs, he couldn’t wait to find the Abstergo-provided driver and take a nap at the Abstergo-furnished home (Abstergo might be run by Templars, but you have to admit they know how to treat their employees).

Blinking around he finally found a sign with a triangular logo and “REI RYUUGAZAKI” printed on it in bold lettering. He walked up to the man with the sign. “Hello. I am Rei Ryugazaki,” he said in Italian.

“Welcome to Italy!” The driver responded. “You’re from Japan, right?” When Rei nodded, the blond continued in Japanese, “Me, too! I’m Nagisa. Nagisa Hazuki. Here, I can take that bag. The car is this way.” Nagisa starting led Rei through the airport to the garage. “It’s so nice to meet someone else who speaks Japanese. Speaking Italian and English all day gets so tiring, you know? Have you ever been to Italy before?” Nagisa looked behind enough to see Rei shake his head. _I hope not all the drivers are this talkative_ , Rei thought. “This way. You do chemistry, right? So I guess you must be here to work on researching and testing the new jet fuel. I think that sounds much more fun than the pharmaceuticals most of the chemists end up working on. Is that what you did in Tokyo? Medicine? Oh, here’s the car.” He indicated a sleek black four-door.

“Yes, I do chemistry, but I’m not at liberty to discuss my research,” Rei responded as Nagisa popped the trunk and loaded both of Rei’s suitcases into the trunk.

“Oh, of course, we shouldn’t talk about it here. You can tell me more tomorrow at lunch.”

 _Did this driver just ask me out?_ “I have work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, the chemists and physicists always take lunch at the same time.”

“What?”

“Oh, didn’t I say? I’m in the physics department of Abstergo,” Nagisa opened the door for Rei before popping behind the steering wheel. “Buckle up!”

“Does Abstergo normally send its physicists to pick up travelers?”

Nagisa giggled. “Of course not—I volunteered. I heard you were flying in from Japan and thought you might appreciate the chance to speak Japanese on your first day here, and I didn’t have any other plans; I usually just spend Sundays lazing around.”

All the way to Rei’s apartment Nagisa kept up a running commentary, occasionally pausing to let Rei answer a question. He pointed out landmarks, offered to take Rei sight-seeing once he got settled in, and told him about his past. He had studied physics in college because he didn’t get along with his history teachers and he wanted to join Abstergo’s space program in hopes of going to space (“They helped establish NASA, you know, but they want to start their own private sector space program.”), but all that has been put on hold until they finish work on “the Eye,” set for launch in a year.

“My apartment is a block that way, this is my favorite café, and… here we are.” Nagisa turned into a parking lot next to a tall white building. As Nagisa helped Rei get his bags out of the trunk he looked up at the apartment complex in distaste. “Not exactly the most welcoming place, is it? If you decide to move, I can help you find a place.”

“I’m sure this will be perfectly adequate.”

“If you say so, Rei-chan.”

“R-Rei-chan?!” Rei almost dropped his bag.

Nagisa kept walking. “The building manager should be in his office with your key.” As expected, the manager was there, ready to give Rei his keys. One for his apartment and one for his mail, and a code to get in the building. Rei programmed the building manager’s number into his phone and proceeded to the elevator. Nagisa tagged along, still pulling one of Rei’s suitcases.

Once they reached Rei’s place Nagisa sat down the suitcase in the entryway. “Hey, Rei-chan, let me see your phone.”

Rei handed it over. “Why?”

Nagisa quickly typed into it. “I’m programming my number so you can call me if you need anything.” Handing the phone back he added, “I better go return the car—it belongs to the company. I assume you can unpack on your own. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything or want to grab dinner. Otherwise I’ll see you tomorrow at work. Bye.” With that Nagisa left.

Rei watched the door close. Nagisa had seemed perfectly comfortable on the drive, but had completely clammed up as soon as he set foot in the apartment building. Rei sighed. He was too tired to ponder it—he would just have to ask about it tomorrow. He had enough to worry about anyway, like making sure Abstergo didn’t find out he was secretly working for the assassins and finding his contact. Right now he had to unpack, grab some food, and rest.

………

The next morning Rei was surprised to find Nagisa standing outside his apartment building with a frown. When he noticed Rei he changed his mouth to a forced smile.

“Hey, Rei-chan, have you had anything to eat yet?”

“No, I didn’t make it to the grocery store. The building manager told me there is one a couple blocks over.”

“Yeah, I can show you after work. We still have time to stop off at that café I showed you yesterday.” Nagisa grabbed Rei’s hand and started dragging him away before he could protest. As soon as they turned the corner Rei noticed Nagisa’s shoulders relax and his grip on his hand loosen up. By the time they reached the café Nagisa was happily swinging his arms and babbling as usual. “I’m sure you’ll love this place. They have the greatest scones—I didn’t even know I liked scones until I came here. My friend Haru works there. His parents own it, but they are always out of town, so he basically runs it.” As he opened the door he slipped into Italian. “Ciao, Haru! This is the new guy I was telling you about, Rei.” The man behind the counter waved while he finished checking out the only other customer in the café. “Oh, hey, Mako, don’t you have work now?”

The tall brunet smiled. “I traded shifts; I’m on my way there now.” He shifted his drink to his left hand so he could offer Rei his right. “I’m Makoto Tachibana. Nagisa says you just arrived from Japan?”

Rei took his hand. “Rei Ryugazaki. Yes, I’m still a bit tired. Hopefully some coffee will help me adjust,” he smiled awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

“You came to the right place. I think Haru makes the best coffee in the city.”

“It’s just coffee,” Haru muttered.

Makoto laughed softly and shrugged. “Well, I better be off. Nice to meet you, Rei.”

Nagisa had already moved on, admiring the baked goods on display. He finally settled on a couple blueberry scones with strawberry jelly and a drink that was more sugar than coffee, while Rei opted for a croissant and a regular coffee, one cream, one sugar. Nagisa paid despite Rei’s protests. “Consider it a welcome-to-Italy gift. You can pay tomorrow.”

“Are we coming here every day?”

“Whenever you want, Rei-chan,” Nagisa grinned, spreading the jelly all over his scones.

………

Nagisa knew everyone at Abstergo. From Rin Matsuoka, the security guard at the entrance, all the way to Momotarou Mikoshiba, Rei’s lab partner, Nagisa introduced everyone they came across. Despite being located in Rome, most of the workers were foreign and English was the linqua franca of the office. “Well, I better get going. I’m sure Ai is already waiting for me. See you at lunch, Rei-chan!” Nagisa waved as he left.

Momotarou waited for Rei to get his lab coat on before bombarding him with questions. “So you’re from Japan, right? _Konnichiwa_! Did I say that right? What’s it like there? I’ve always wanted to go. Was your flight good? By the way, you can call me ‘Momo.’ Everyone else does. Do you like being called ‘Rei-chan’ like Nagisa calls you?”

“I prefer Rei or Ryuugazaki…”

“How about Doctor Rei? I like the way that sounds, don’t you?”

“I guess…”

“Okie-dokie.”

Rei sighed. Between Nagisa and Momo, he didn’t know when he would ever get a chance to talk.  

………

Like Nagisa said, the chemists and physicists ate lunch together, and Nagisa took the opportunity to introduce Rei to everyone, including the people he had met that morning. He discovered that Nagisa’s lab partner Aiichirou had been college roommates with Momo, and that he seemed just as exhausted by Nagisa and Momo’s chattiness as he was.

After lunch Rei returned to his lab and worked with Momo to determine what supplies they needed for future tests. The work was interesting but tiring, and by the time work was done he really just wanted to go home and sleep, but still had shopping to do. On his way out he found Nagisa chatting with Rin the guard outside.

“Hey, Rei-chan, you remember Rin?”

“Yes, Nagisa, we just met this morning,” Rei answered with a sigh.

“Sounds like you had a fun first day,” Rin smiled.

“It would be better if I didn’t have grocery shopping still to do.”

“Oh, I can help! RinRin, do you want to come?”

“No, thanks, I promised Gou I’d give her a call. She said she had something important to talk about.”

“She probably has a new boyfriend.”

“She better not. See ya!” With that Rin turned to walk the opposite direction.

Nagisa led Rei to the grocery store. “Rin and I knew each other growing up,” he explained. “His parents and my parents were old friends. But he lived in Australia, so we didn’t see each other much. His Japanese is absolutely terrible. His sister Gou is much better. I think she’s living in America now? I don’t know; she travels a lot. How was your first day of work?”

They continued to chat as they shopped. Abstergo had provided Rei with pots and pans and everything, but he needed some food if he wanted to eat. Nagisa helped him carry the shopping bags back to his apartment. As usual, as soon as they approached the building Nagisa stiffened. Rei waited until they reached his kitchen to confront him.

“Nagisa, what’s wrong with my apartment.”

Nagisa raised his eyebrows. “What are you talking about? It seems fine to me.”

“Then how come every time you come over you stop talking? You act like it’s a cemetery or something.”

“What? No, I don’t.”

“Nagisa.”

Nagisa sighed and lowered his head. “It’s just… I knew someone who used to live in this building.”

“Where is he now?”

“He’s gone.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“He got fired.”

Rei blinked. “Oh my God, I thought you meant he died.”

Nagisa laughed. “What? Sei’s not dead. At least, not last I heard.” He frowned. “We haven’t really spoken in a long time.”

“Were you close.”

Nagisa shrugged. “Not particularly. But he was the first person I met here. Well, not counting Rin.” Nagisa helped Rei put his groceries away before excusing himself.

………

The rest of the week continued more or less the same. Nagisa and Rei walked to and from work every day. Momo talked his ear off while they set up their tests. He agreed to go on weekly sight-seeing trips with Nagisa, at least until he had a better idea of where everything was in the city. He had to admit that it was nice to have someone he could talk his native language with.

That Saturday, Nagisa decided to show Rei the Vatican. Nagisa arrived bright and early with croissants and coffee (one cream, one sugar for Rei and some sweet concoction for himself). Rather than his work suit he was wearing shorts, a tank top, and a hat. Rei thought he looked like a tourist. Rei himself was wearing a plain T-shirt and jeans. “Got your camera?”

“Of course.”

“Good, the bus should be here any minute.”

On the bus ride Nagisa pointed out other interesting places he planned on taking Rei in the future. When they finally reached the Vatican there was already a large crowd. Nagisa led Rei towards the Sistine chapel, pointing out art along the way and talking about all his favorite popes. Rei recalled Nagisa mentioning an interest in history, but hadn’t realized just how interested he really was.

When they finally reached the Sistine chapel, Nagisa sighed. “Here it is: my favorite part.” Rei silently gasped—it was just as beautiful in person as in pictures, albeit more crowded than he expected. Nagisa continued, whipering, “As I’m sure you know, the ceiling was painted by Michaelangelo. There is the famous ‘Creation of Adam’ everyone talks about.” He pointed. “Pope Sixtus IV had it restored in the late fifteenth century, but Michaelangelo didn’t start work until 1508 under Pope Julius II. Which means none of that would’ve been there when Ezio Auditore confronted Pope Alexander VI, previously known as Rodrigo Borgia. Or so my parents told me.” Nagisa casually turned to Rei, who was staring in shock.

“You-you know about Ezio?”

Nagisa grinned. “All my life.” He raised his left hand and bent down his ring finger with a wink.

Rei tried to contain his surprise. “You mean you’re an—”

But before he could say “assassin” Nagisa quickly pressed his lips against his and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “This isn’t the safest place to talk. I’ve said too much already.” Giggling, he added, “I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in here.”

Nagisa continued to point out the art in the chapel, but Rei was too stunned to listen. Nagisa was an assassin. He knew Rei was, too. Meaning he knew Abstergo was run by Templars. All this time he had assumed Nagisa was just an overly friendly coworker and it turned out he was in the order. Rei was too shocked to even care that Nagisa had kissed him.

Nagisa shook his head, realizing Rei wasn’t hearing a word he said. “Come on, I’ll explain outside.” Once they were out they walked a few paces while Nagisa casually glanced around to make sure nobody was following them. He whispered, “I can explain more later, but yes, I am an assassin. Raised that way. The order told me you were coming, and that I should watch over you. Which reminds me; you might want to consider moving. Abstergo bugs their apartments.” Nagisa raised his voice. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Let’s grab some food.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time!

After touring the Vatican Nagisa and Rei took the bus back to Nagisa’s place. Once home, Nagisa locked the door to his apartment and turned to Rei. “Ok, what do you want to know?”

 

“What was it like, being raised by the order?” Rei was fascinated with the assassin order. He hadn't discovered them until college--well, they discovered him, when he tried to contact Abstergo to learn more about their research into genetics. Of course, they didn't tell him anything, but encouraged him to apply to their genetic research division when he finished school.

 

Nagisa led Rei to the couch. “First off, I wasn't raised by the order--I was raised by my parents, who are part of the order,” he clarified. “My parents wanted my sisters and me to get a normal childhood. They didn't tell me anything until I was twelve. So until then I suppose my life was pretty much like yours. Went to school. Studied. Except on vacation we usually went to visit other assassins, though at the time I just thought they were my parents friends. That's how I met Rin and Gou--their parents lived on one of those communes or whatever in America.” Nagisa shrugged. “Then when I was twelve they told me, and swore me to secrecy. After that, my free time was pretty much filled with learning our history, and mastering eagle vision.”

 

“You mean you actually have the gift?”

 

Nagisa smiled. He hadn't seen Rei get so worked up about anything since they met. “Yeah. I mean, all humans can do it, it's just hard. Rin and Gou are naturals, like their dad. And so is my oldest sister. I can only do it if I _really_ concentrate, and don't move.”

 

They spent the rest of the night talking about their experiences with the order. Nagisa complained about the bourgeois bias in his history textbooks. Rei was understood the theory of eagle vision, but still couldn’t do it. Nagisa suspected his parents kept him and his sisters away from the order to make it easier for them to pass background checks--his oldest sister also worked for Abstergo, in the entertainment division. Rei wanted to tell his family about assassins and templars and the First Civilization, but knew they would just dismiss it as conspiracy theory, and dismiss him. Nagisa told Rei about others in the order--Rin was active, Haru and Makoto had been raised as assassins but preferred not to get involved, and Sei ran away when he was found out, although the official story is that he was fired. Nagisa’s friend Clay was involved in something, but nobody would tell him what, and he knew there were others, but he didn’t know what they did or even their names. Eventually, Rei decided it was time to go home, and Nagisa insisted on walking him to his apartment.

 

………

Nothing much happened the rest of the weekend. On Monday Nagisa and Rei walked to work together as usual. Momo chattered as they worked, before dragging Rei along to lunch. “Come on, I have something to tell Nagisa and Ai. I got a call from my brother!” Momo chirped unable to contain his excitement.

 

Once they were sitting in the cafeteria, Momo shared his news with the others. “Sei called me this weekend!” Rei tensed slightly. _Sei? As in…_

 

“Really?! That’s great!” Nagisa said. He nudged Rei slightly under the table.

 

Luckily, Momo seemed completely oblivious to Rei’s reaction. “Oh, yeah, Rei, you don’t know. My brother has been missing. My family hasn’t heard from him in like a month. He actually used to work here. But then he got fired and ran off.”

 

“Where’s he been?” Ai asked.

 

“Apparently he was on a cruise and didn’t get service. And he said he met a girl.” Momo wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“You should invite him to visit,” Ai said.

 

Momo’s shoulders slumped. “I did, but apparently he’s off to America now.”

 

“We should celebrate!” Nagisa slapped the table.

 

Momo perked up. “Yeah!”

 

“I’m free after work. We can hit that new bar,” Nagisa suggested.

 

“We have work in the morning,” Rei said.

 

“Yeah, we really should wait for the weekend,” Aiichiro agreed.

 

“Come on, Ai! Sei is ok! Aren’t you excited?” Momo flung an arm around Ai’s shoulder. “And he has a new girlfriend, so I need to go pick up chicks.”

 

“Exactly,” Nagisa agreed. “He needs our help.”

 

“Hey, hey, I can pick up chicks just fine by myself. I just want company.”

 

“So he says,” Nagisa said, rolling his eyes. He turned to Rei. “Come on, Rei-chan, it’ll be fun. Besides, play your cards right and I might let you come back to my place,” Nagisa added with a wink. Rei could feel his face turn red.

 

“Nagisa!” Before Rei could come up with something to say, Momo started talking again.

 

“Aw, really?” Momo groaned. “He’s been here for, like, a week. He can’t be into you already!” He turned to Ai. “At least you’re still single, right? I will not be the only single one.”

 

Rei stammered. “We-we’re not dating!”

 

“Not yet,” Ai muttered, and Momo and Nagisa laughed. They spent the rest of lunch talking about where they would go.

 

On their way back to their labs, Rei pulled Nagisa back. “Nagisa, we need to talk.”

 

Nagisa smiled and kept walking. “Yes, Sei is Momo’s brother. I should’ve told you but I didn’t think it would come up and didn’t want to overload you,” he whispered. “And Momo knows _nothing_ , and we’re keeping it that way. Ok?”

 

Rei blinked. _Sei. Right._ “And the dating thing?”

 

Nagisa laughed. “They were joking. They always tease anyone I show interest in.”

 

“Are you int--” Rei began.

  
“Ok, I better get back to work. See you tonight, Rei-chan!” Nagisa waved and turned down the corridor to his lab, leaving Rei with no choice but to continue to his.


End file.
